Gay & Married
by Wongvhan
Summary: A conversation between Dean and Castiel that Sam doesn't ever want to hear


"You guys are ready?" Sam asked as he flipped off his laptop. Everything they need to know about this case has been downloaded into Sam's personal CPU, his brain. The task should be simple - Get the information from as many people in this neighborhood as possible. Dean and Castiel are disguising as a gay married couple. Dean was okay with it, to Sam's surprise.

The problem is Castiel. Because he is Castiel, duh.

"When did we get married, Dean?" Leaning against the headboard, folding his legs on the bed, Castiel closed John's journal on his lap, and said with the usual serious tone.

Dean looked up from the pile of papers he was reading. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Of course, Dean heard Castiel loud and clear. He just wasn't sure.

"When did we get married?" Castiel repeated again. "We need a background for this cover, don't we?"

Dean processed that for a second. It's true. Castiel sucked at being a normal human. It would be better if they set things first before went out and have Castiel say something like a burning sensation he once said long time ago.

Dean sighed. "Alright" He threw his hand up in defeat, and dropped himself on Sam's bed since Castiel was occupying his. Dean took a Cosmopolitan magazine on the nightstand and started to skim through it.

"We married on 24th January. My birthday. I should remember this one easily." Dean answered without looking up from the magazine.

"In what year?" Castiel frowned, dissatisfied of Dean's lack of details.

"2000" Dean answered quickly because he could not care less. But Sam was almost stopped breathing during this weird conversation. He side-eyed both Dean and Castiel, but none of them saw him.

Castiel let that sink in for a moment. "So, we have been married for 13 years then."

"That's right, sweetheart" Dean flipped another page.

That only make Castiel frowned harder "Do you always call me sweetheart?"

"Sure I do, cupcake." Another page flipped.

"And what do I call you?"

"Your pie"

"That seems suitable. Judging from your preference over this type of dessert" Castiel nodded.

"Damn right it does."

Sam looked back and forth between his brother and the angel. Castiel was fidgeting on the bed. This was not over yet.

"Dean… Pie."

"What is it, pumpkin?" Dean huffed softly, eyes still on the magazine. Whether he was pleased or annoyed, Sam could not tell.

"Who proposed?"

Sam swore his heart froze for a second. On the other hand, Dean just smiled to the magazine as casually as ever.

"You. You did. I would not go through all the trouble."

Castiel seemed to agree. "Fair enough. How did I do it?"

"How did you what?" Dean asked back, for the first time in this conversation, he looked at Castiel.

"How did I propose to you?" Castiel asked as if it was the most usual question.

Dean snorted. "Why don't you tell me, romeo?"

It was just a taunt. But as Castiel's eyes went down from Dean's face to his own hand, Sam could tell that this would be something to hear.

"Well then. I suppose it was a starry night on a beach in Thailand" Castiel started

"Whoa, Thailand? You'll really go through that much?" Dean whistled.

"You're worth it"

Dean held his breath for a second then Castiel kept on drawing them a story "There was no one on the beach. The sand was white enough in the moonlight that we could see anything. You were happy and content. I lost myself because you were so beautiful"

Castiel smiled "I got down on one knee even though I didn't even have a ring."

Dean dropped his breath.

"What did I say?" It felt like someone was squeezing Dean's heart. Maybe, it's Castiel.

The pair of blue eyes shone younger than ever. Castiel looked like he was actually a man in his 20s than an ageless angel inside a 37 years old vessel. Dean found himself staring into those eyes, and chained to them as well.

"You freaked out." Castiel said.

"I freaked out?"

"Yes"

"But why? I was in love with you, wasn't I?"

Sam's mouth hung open. Nobody cared. Castiel chuckled and kept on finishing his story "You said you were gonna propose. But I beat you to it"

"Oh."

"Oh." Castiel nodded. "It was the best night of my life"

If that wasn't enough, Dean said

"I guess it was mine too."

They let silence take over for a second before Sam decided to break it. "You guys realize that you are not actually gay and married?"

Without looking at Sam or breaking eye contact with Dean, Castiel answered solemnly "Of course we do, Sam. Don't ask stupid question"

That's it. Sam gave himself a bitchface, grabbed his coat and walked out of the room. He needed to book another room for tonight. There was no way he's staying with a gay married couple.

No. Way.


End file.
